


Punishment

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Pain, Painplay, Punishment, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Drabble written for HP Daddy Fest's BINGO mini-fest for the prompt 'Punishment'.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Kudos: 41
Collections: HP Daddy BINGO 2020





	Punishment

“Please,” Severus gasped out shakily as Remus held the candle above him. 

Remus surveyed the dried splashes of black wax already littering Severus’s pale chest. Severus’s legs were trembling as he held his knees up, exposing himself fully.

“Please, what?” Remus asked innocently, letting a small drop of wax hit Severus’s nipple.

“I’ll behave, I promise,” he bargained, “Please, Remus.”

Remus quickly spilt wax onto Severus’s sensitive inner thigh. He hissed and jerked, struggling not to break his position.

“You know what I want to hear, sweetheart. I want to take care of you.” 

Severus’s defences fell away.

“Please, Daddy…”


End file.
